1. Technical Field
The present disclosure provides a zoom lens that is compact and has a high optical performance and a high zoom ratio in spite of the wide angle and large aperture (small f-number), and an image capturing device using the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent literature 1 discloses a zoom lens system that, is composed of, in the following order from an object side toward an image side, four lens groups with negative, positive, negative, and positive refractive forces and performs zooming by changing the distances between the lens groups.